Justice League: Of Gods And Men
by smiley-joker
Summary: As the world wallows in its ways, a new threat arises to face the league. A threat which demands blood and death to all breathing beings. The league is about to face their greatest challenge yet, friendships will be broken, trusts will fail and alliances will burn. And the trinity will break!


A figure walked in the dark of Gotham city's night with a cloak covered upon the features and face. The strides the cloaked figure took were one measured and filled with royalty, dignity and a sense of power. The figure walked, passing statues of figures unknown but seemingly meaningful, like pieces of art without an absolute meaning. Seeing the statues once served as enough of a sight, for looking at them twice was not the reason for being here. Slowly but surely, the cloaked person made progress until he or she was standing before doors of such elegance that it made the person marvel at their noble nature and prestige. Without knocking, the doors opened to reveal an old man who stood strong with pride, power and authority, yet he was not the master of this castle.

"Can I help you?", the old man asked in a different accent than the figure had heard before. His tone was filled with suspicion, one which was always present when strangers appear. This place had definitely seen it's full share of strangers.

"I seek the presence of the master of this mansion", the figure said in a strong feminine ascent as the cloak was brought down to show a face that the man had seen once in his life and that was even from a painting.

"Your highness, come in please. I will fetch the master for you.", the old man said as he ushered her in and rushed to fetch his master.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Bruce Wayne stood calmly before a glass casing, his face hard with a darkness that seemed strangely in the right place. He stared calmly at a red uniform with stains of a deeper red in it…a failure of his life and a moment he had fallen deeper into the abyss that his soul already wallowed in.

Today was another year added to the years that this loss had added to the ones that he had failed to save, his own collection of souls which haunted him for failure to save them…his own collection of souls that sought vengeance against him.

"Master Wayne, you have a visitor.", he heard the voice of one of the last people who held a huge stand in his life. A man who had stayed with him through pain, madness and sorrows that no one should face.

"Who?", he asked, allowing the darkness to depart from his face ever so slightly. Alfred deserved that much respect and more.

"The mother of the Princess Diana, Queen Hippolyta".

Turning his face back to the glass casing, the mind of Gotham city's knight of darkness morphed back into one of that very darkness that haunted his dreams.

"Who did she come with?", he asked.

"She came alone, sir".

The frown on the face of Bruce Wayne deepened.

'This was definitely not a good thing', we're his thoughts, for it was definitely not right for a queen to leave her Kingdom without her guards.

"I'll be there shortly", he added…his mind delving into mysteries that normal minds wouldn't delve into.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Queen Hippolyta sat calmly, her demeanor like steel, showing strength and power. But deep down, she was shaken to the core and more fearful by the second…not for her life that for lives more important than hers. What was bound to happen was something which had only happen centuries before the earth blossomed into what it was now. And this was the one person she could tell…a man…the person her daughter trusts the most, or trusted before his secret betrayal had nearly ruined the strong protectors of the world of man.

"Queen Hippolyta, how nice of you to come. It's quite a pleasure to have you here!", a man entered with flashing white teeth, a smile that could dazzle most no-brained fools and a handsome face to accompany it all.

Her daughter had taught her the difference between the cover and the real demon beneath.

"I've not come here for Bruce Wayne, I came to talk to the Batman, so I wish for you to stop the show.", the Queen said, instantly satisfied when the smile vanished to be replaced by a face of anger and suspicion.

"What are you doing in my city?".

Without answering the question, the Queen walked towards the huge glassed windows and looked out to the world outside. It had started to drizzle slightly, but yet, the rain failed to wash away the darkness covering the city.

"I've read once in a book on man's world about a God called Yahweh. How he sent a flood to wipe out the existence of his creation as the land could no longer bear their sins-", the Queen stopped as she touched the cold glass of the windows.

"-and how He felt regret after doing it.", she added as she removed her hands off the glass.

Looking outside at the darkness and rain, the pain, anger and fear within her begun to leave…yet, there was still a truth that still remained, and that truth brought more pain to her mind.

Bruce walked and stood beside her, looking out the windows too…at the combination of darkness and rain which existed outside. That was where he had truly been born, in the stains of blood, feel of cold and clutches of fear. That was darkness and tears of his city.

"Man's world is beautiful. It may have its bad sides, but it also has some good things about it. A mother giving birth goes through pain, but at the end, the cry of the baby brings a smile to her face. Amid tears, that smile still beams to the skies."

Bruce still kept quiet as the Queen spoke, he didn't know what she was trying to say but he waited…he could sense the uneasiness in her composure and he got the deep feeling of something catastrophic in the near future.

"My daughter has given you the highest respect she has ever given any man. A man of strong will, character and skill. A warrior like none. A man shrouded in too much darkness, a necessary evil for justice. That's why I came to you alone, for you would know what step to take.", the Queen said again.

She took too long to breath.

"What is it you have to say?", Bruce asked, more darker than he usually spoke.

The Queen turned and faced him, even though he looked outside at the darkness and rain.

"A war has been declared. A war that would shape men, bring them to ruin and death. A war to redeem this world.", she said, slowly putting her hood back on, shrouding her face and covering the pain she felt from the betrayal that she had inflicted on the ones she believed in.

"This war will break the will of men and rid the lands of their treachery. For Gaia has suffered too much of the evil that man has inflicted upon her…I've said too much.", the Queen spoke and walked away towards the entrance.

She couldn't see but could guess the reaction on the face of the man she had just revealed a secret to, a secret to an enemy in an incoming war. Most would take while to make the connection she had just done but…

"Wait."

The Queen stopped. Waiting for what the man was to say.

"Is there anyway around this, anyway to prevent this?", the man asked, his voice now devoid of the darkness but rather containing a desperate need for hope.

The Queen didn't speak, but rather walked away and exited the warm welcome of the mansion back into the cold darkness…towards a home she had betrayed. It would be her pain to live or die with.

Bruce kept quiet.

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed as hours passed.

He just stood there.

And stood.

And stood. Deep in thought.

"Master Wayne, will you be patrolling the city tonight or will something else occupy your time.", Alfred asked snapping Bruce from his darkened mind.

Without speaking he walked away and moved into the darkness of his cave and contacted someone.

After a short buzz, the voice of the man of steel sounded.

"What's it Bruce…coming back to the-"

"We have to talk…hold a meeting now, I'll be there within the hour."

He knew Superman well…and he knew Superman knew when he wasn't joking at all and when things were reaching a critical level.

"Don't contact Diana…she shouldn't be present.", he said and cut the connection before moving towards his true self. The true body of his dark demon.

A war was fast approaching.


End file.
